


Third Time's a Charm

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Arkved is precious, Baking, Dead nobles, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy for Days, Forbidden Love, Forests, Oh my heart, Sweet Sadass, bad day, pastry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impressive how he could turn her day around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMulletWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/gifts).



> Because I cannot for the life of me keep surprises. 
> 
> I hope you have a great day on your actual birthday, my friend!  
> And that everyday is great...because everyday should be great!  
> ....Great! *grins*  
> Happy(early-ish)Birthday!

Smoke rose up from the small oven, coating the room in a thick haze, the smell of burning food assaulting his rather superior sense of smell. The Altmer panicked within the muggy fog, dishes and eating utensils crashing heavily to the floor in his wake, as he yanked opened the window.

Arkved had forgotten the rather nasty storm that had decided to settle in over Falkreath. Rain mingled in with the slowly diminishing smoke, the mer scowled, and gave a less than superior _whine_ as he flung his arms wildly to move the smoke out faster, only succeeding in scattering it more, and slammed the window shut when he could see the room. The now wet kitchen floor was littered with broken plates, food, and within the mess laid the Justiciars gloves. 

Arkved looked at his hands in question and blinked as a cabbage slowly rolled by in a tumbleweed fashion through the room, looking from his bared hands to the leafy vegetable curiously. He was still waiting rather impatiently for the Black Horsie to put out that cabbage list… 

The Altmer shook his head, snapping himself out of his reverie and remembered then the oven. He scrambled over to it and gripped the handle only to yank his hand back with a cry, fingers throbbing in ferocious heat, and promptly slammed the digits into his mouth in desperation to suck the tormenting warmth from them. 

A few moments later found the mer, gloves on and fingers healed properly with his superior magic, looking down at a sad deflated sop of black goo…

Arkved sighed. Perhaps the third attempt would be the winner. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galina could pick a single word easily to describe the day she'd been having. That word would be: shit.

The Nord huffed and stomped along through the darkening landscape. She'd been sent…no…she'd _agreed_ to go retrieve some nobleman's 'prized possession' from a most detestable cave. A vampire pit…of all the things she dealt with the stupid Imperial had sent her into a leech lodge. 

Cut up, bruised up, and soaked in their blood the Nord had showed back up to his home…

"That isn't my ancestral sword!" the Imperial, oblivious to her mounting rage, had barked "Does this exalted iron butter knife look worthy of my family's name and honor?!"

Galina felt a complacent smirk rise to her lips. That butter knife had cut pretty deep after all. 

She neared her home and noted it was dark inside and scowled. The one time she could really do with Arkved and the bloody elf wasn't there. Mood turning steadily back into a bitter range, the Nord stomped onto the small porch, slammed the key into the lock…  
and the door slowly squealed open. 

The hair along her neck rose. Something wasn't right. Slowly Galina stepped into the dark home, hand firmly holding the handle of her sword, and frowned in confusion. 

_Why does it smell like smoke in here?_

A noise caught her attention in the kitchen and unthinking Galina rushed towards the room, a warning on her lips for whomever inhabited her home unannounced that they were 'gonna die', but as the Nord rounded the corner a small flame lit from the table. 

Galina stared, anger fading to shock, and shock drifting into soft disbelief. The small cake wasn't expertly made, the frosting wasn't neat, if anything it looked like a toddler had slapped it on in handfuls. She slowly walked forward, the awfulness of her day fading away as she observed in the flickering light of the little candle a small, simply piped, smiley face looking back up at her from the top of the cake. 

In small letters above and below the jagged little face were the words she'd been thinking over bitterly for a good majority of the day and slowly his arms wrapped around her from behind. The Nord wiped her eyes of the tears that had decided to pay her a most unwelcomed visit and smiled as the mer gently kissed her neck and sang:

"Happy Birthday to you."  
*another tender kiss to her temple*  
"Happy Birthday to you.  
Happy Birthday dear less superior than I but still ravishingly perfect Blonde Falcon." 

Galina chuckled and felt him smile against her cheek. 

_"Happy Birthday to you."_

Her day had been shit, the people that she dealt with less than ideal, but as the Nord made birthday wish,-demanded by the superior mer that she could only imagine worked so _hard_ on, she realized that such things didn't matter anymore. 

"Thank you, Arkved…"


End file.
